A New Kind of Love
by Josie Brassfield
Summary: This is a oneshot fic about the day that Harry was born. It's mostly a few humorous situations that happen to Sirius on his way to St. Mungo's. Touching ending.


_July 30, 1980_

_PRONGS!_

_How goes it, mate? Did your latest mission go alright? Is your better half making her streusel anytime soon? If so, please send an invitation. Yum._

_How's that whole "pregnant" thing going? I still say she's making up excuses for being fat. _

_Heard from Moony lately?_

_Padfoot_

** One hour later, Sirius' owl returned without a reply, but willingly accepted Sirius' new letter to the Order. His guess was that his lazy owl had met a girl owl (how romantic), since he'd been unusually willing to go out lately. **

** A few hours passed when Sirius finally lay down to go to sleep. It was when his face hit the pillow that Bertie came dashing through the window, squealing something terrible.**

** "What is it you bloody thing!" Sirius shouted, rubbing his ears as he tore the scarlet envelop out of the owl's grasp. "Bloody hell. I've got a Howler," he immediately flashed back to his third year, and laughed a bit before releasing the sticker to hear a very loud James.**

** "PAAAAADFOOT!" James screamed. "LILY JUST PEED HERSELF! IT'S BLOODY HILLARIOUS!" he said even louder, laughing all the while. It was when Sirius heard Lily's voice in the background he began to panick.**

** "JAMES! DON'T BE STUPID!" she roared, "My water broke!"**

** "Don't worry, love, I'll buy you a new one."**

** "No, James! I'm ready to have the baby!" she yelled in an unusually excited tone. **

** James shrieked, "PADFOOOOOOOOT!"**

** Sirius gulped, dropped the howler, paled, and ran out the door to his flying motorcycle. He was going to be an Uncle!**

** Less than twenty minutes later, Sirius was parked and inside of St. Mungo's. **

** "I need James Potter!" Sirius screamed at the receptionist.**

** "What's your relation to the patient?" she asked sweetly.**

** "I'm his best friend," Sirius said irritably.**

** "Would you mind telling me what he's here for?"**

** "He's having a baby!" Sirius yelled, practically in the woman's face.**

** "Ohhh, you want the accidents ward," she said, nodding her head, "Mm-hm, my guess is he's the poor man who came in earlier. Third floor, second to last room on the left." **

** "Thanks so much!" Sirius said as he raced toward the elevator.**

** Two floors and a few wrong rooms later, Sirius jumped through the correct door, and screamed at the sight.**

** "You're not Lily!" he screamed, turning to woman beside him, "And you're not James!"**

** The man in labor looked up from his breathing exercises, and paused his pushing. "No," he said exhasperatedly.**

** Sirius studied the situation for a moment, and the look on that poor man's face, "This… just… isn't…. right."**

** That was when he dashed for the door and ran into a frantic James in the hallway. "PRONGS! Where is the lovely lady?"**

** James squeaked, "_Lovely?"_ he questioned. He lifted his arm to show his friend that it was bandaged from the wrist up to his elbow. "You call this, _lovely_!"**

** Sirius gulped, "Not exactly getting the whole 'joy of a mother' thing quite yet?" **

** James paled, and shook his head.**

** "LILS!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped into the _correct _correct room a moment later. "How's my wuvly wittle wed head?"**

** "Oh… hi… Sirius!" she yelled, out of breath.**

** "Wow… you look really gross, Lil," he said, trying not to look too disgusted. Her fiery red hair was a mess, falling into her blazing green eyes, and her face was scarlet and dripping with sweat…**

** "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screeched, pushing harder as the Healer beside her instructed.**

** James winced, and took a hold of his wife's hand, "It's alright, love, Sirius is just playing…"**

** "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she yelled again, squeezing his hand as hard as she could.**

** James shrieked, "AHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID PADFOOT!"**

** It was several more scream filled hours before the new baby had finally arrived at 3:32 a.m., July 31, 1980.**

** "Oh," was the only sound that came from Lily's previously wide-open mouth as the Healer slowly rested the newborn in his mother's arms. **

** "Oh, Lily," James said in a quiet, mature tone as he looked into his baby boy's big green, replica Lily eyes.**

** "He's got your nose," Lily said, laughing through tears, "And your hair."**

** "He's got your eyes," James replied, "And your freckles."**

** Sirius simply stood there for a moment, and with tired eyes, witnessed the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. **

** "Sirius," Lily cooed as James gestured for him to come nearer, "Come see your nephew." **

** The man who had never cried in his life, cried at that moment as he looked down at the beautiful baby boy, with his mop of jet black fuzz, and his curious green eyes. This was a new kind of love.**


End file.
